


Love Towards Each Other

by Jicheol_Seohyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicheol_Seohyun/pseuds/Jicheol_Seohyun
Summary: “When are you going to find Dongpyo a father?” ask Han Seokjin.“I’m busy right now, dad.” Said Han Seungwoo.“Omma, Can I watch cartoon right now?” Ask Han Dongpyo.“Sure sweetie.” Said Seungwoo.===“Daddy, where is my food?” ask Lee Jinwoo.“Just a minute.” Said Lee Jinhyuk.“I’m hungry, daddy.” Pout Jinwoo.“Here you go, Jinwoo. It’s your favorite, Jajangmyeon.” said Jinhyuk with a smile.“Gomawo daddy.” said Jinwoo.“Anything for you. Now finish the food, so we can see Yohan at academy.”“Yeah…”





	1. Jinwoo & Dongpyo playdate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fanfict, I've hope you guys enjoy it. Right now,I'm still inlove with X1 debut yesterday....

“Jinwoo-ah, wait up.” Said Han Dongpyo.

“Hurry up.” said Lee Jinwoo.

“Let’s go and buy some food. I’m hungry.” ask Dongpyo.

“Sure, I want to eat too.” Said Jinwoo.

Just then, Dongpyo see Seungwoo outside their school…

“Omma…” Dongpyo run to Seungwoo with a smile.

“Hello sweetie, let’s go back home, shall we.” said Seungwoo.

“Omma, Can Jinwoo come along too? His father picks him late today and I don’t want him to be lonely.” said Dongpyo.

“What a great friend you are. Sure, Jinwoo can come too.” Said Seungwoo,

"Thank you, aunty.” said Jinwoo.

“Why don’t we call your father Jinwoo-ah? So he doesn’t worry about you.”

“Alright.

Seungwoo call Jinwoo’s father. Jinhyuk look at his phone which sudden ring. He picks it up.

“Hello?” said Jinhyuk.

“Hello, Is this Lee Jinwoo’s father?”Ask the caller.

“Yes, I’m Lee Jinwoo’s father, who is this?” said Jinhyuk.

“I’m Han Dongpyo’s mother.

“Ouh, I know Han Dongpyo. Is there any problem there?”

“I call just to tell you that Jinwoo come home with us. So, you can pick him up later at our house.”

‘Ouh, really. Thank you.

“No problem. At least Dongpyo got a friend to play with.”

“I will pick him up around 5 or 6 like that, is that ok?”

“Sure.

“Thank you for take care of Jinwoo.

“Welcome. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes. Goodbye.”

The three of them went back home and eat lunch since Dongpyo and Jinwoo are hungry. After that, they do their homework about numbers. Seungwoo is curious about Jinwoo’s profile.

“Jinwoo-ah, do you have siblings?” ask Seungwoo.

“I have a brother, Lee Yohan. He is at Taekwondo academy right now, Aunty.” Jinwoo said it proudly.

“It must be fun to have a brother.” Said Dongpyo.

“Yohan hyung always treat me ice cream.” said Jinwoo.

“What about your parents?” ask Seungwoo.

“My dad is a pilot while my mum is a doctor. But Mum isn’t here anymore.” Said Jinwoo.

“Why?” ask Dongpyo.

“She died when I was 3 years old. Now, I just have daddy, Yohan hyung, Grandpa and Grandma stay with me.” said Jinwoo.

“Do you miss your mum, Jinwoo?” ask Seungwoo while pat him at the back.

“Very much. I always envy Dongpyo because he still has a mum.”

“Omma can be your mother, right Omma.” said Dongpyo.

“Sure, I can be your mother too, Jinwoo ah.” said Seungwoo.

“Then you have to marry my dad, aunty.”

“That sounds fun, then we can live together” said Dongpyo.

“Yeah…”

Later that evening, Jinhyuk went to Han’s house to pick Jinwoo up. He feels something strange when he is on his way to the house. The voices which call him to tell about Jinwoo feel similar to someone he knows well. When he arrives, he knocks the door and appears someone in front the door. He was surprise the person.

“Seungwoo…”

“Jinhyuk Oppa.”

They were speechless and were to surprise to see each other.

“Daddy…” Jinwoo run to Jinhyuk.

“How was your day, buddy?”Ask Jinhyuk.

“It was fun. Dongpyo and I play many games. Can I come here again, daddy?”Said Jinwoo.

“Sure. If Dongpyo and his mother ok with it.”

“Sure you can come, Jinwoo. Right, Omma.” said Dongpyo.

“Yeah, sure.” Jinwoo can come here anytime.”

Jinwoo and Dongpyo fell happy with that.

“Thanks for taking care Jinwoo, Seungwoo.”

“Sure, Oppa.”

“See you, later.” said Jinhyuk.

“You too.” said Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk and Jinwoo went back home. When they arrive home, Jinwoo went to his room while Jinhyuk sit at the couch in the living room. He suddenly thinks about Han Seungwoo. He has a crush on her, but when he thinks that Seungwoo just see him as a brother only, he gave up. So, he dates a few people and people call him a playboy. Then, he date Kim Wooseok, he fell in love with her and marry her. They live happily together and got 2 sons which are Yohan and Jinwoo. They were happy until his wife got a bad news for him. Wooseok got a cancer and at that time Jinwoo just 2 years old and Yohan 6 years old. The doctor tells him that his wife can live up to one more year. It really hurt him the most thinking what will happen to him and his children.

A week before Wooseok’s birthday, she died at their room. All of their friends are there and also their family. That time Yohan is 7 years old and Jinwoo is 3 years old. He feels bad for his children because they have to grow up without their mother’s love. He will make sure when he went overseas for work, he will visit his wife’s grave with Yohan and Jinwoo before his flight. It’s been 4 years since Wooseok left them, many people including his family ask to find a wife to take care of his children. For him, it’s not the time yet but he still thinks about it since he works as a pilot and he will away from home for a week more. He has to find that can accept his children and they love their new mother too. He will cancel his date just for his children and he also didn’t accept the girl if his children hate the girl. For him, the most important to find a new wife are Yohan and Jinwoo, his precious diamonds.


	2. Courage From The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story about Seungwoo life with Dongpyo...
> 
> Jinhyuk tell his family about the Han's and his sister gave advice to him.
> 
> :p.s- Seohyun is Jinhyuk's younger sister. She is 4 years old younger than Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo is still shock after seeing Jinhyuk when the older pick his son who friends with her son. After several years, they didn’t contact with each other ever since Jinhyuk date Wooseok. She realizes she has feeling towards him when he tells her; he is dating Wooseok who is her bestfriend. Before that, she always tell other friends that her relationship with Jinhyuk just as sister-brother relationship only. Seungwoo marry with Kang Seungsik who she dates with when they were college. At first, they are happily together but when she was pregnant Dongpyo, he cheats her with his ex-girlfriend. Seungwoo wants to keep secret about her husband relationship from her family but when they knew about it, Seungsik divorce her when Dongpyo just a week old. She promises to herself that she will take good care Dongpyo with love because Dongpyo is her treasure. After the divorce, Seungsik marry with his girlfriend and left Korea. 

It’s really hard when she doesn’t have her husband beside when she just gave birth to Dongpyo. But she is grateful to have her family who always is with her; they always give advice to her and take care of Dongpyo with love too. Seungwoo will make sure that Dongpyo grow up with all the love that should give. Her father, Han Seokjin is always reminding her to marry so that Dongpyo can get a love from a father but Seungwoo always disagree with it. She tells him that she can do it by herself. Even her sister, Han Sunhwa is always pairing her with a man to date. She wants the best for her younger sister. Seungwoo really want to find a man which can love Dongpyo and can take good care of them both. She wants a happy ending not a sad ending and she also don’t want her married end with a divorce. She hates it; she can’t even eat well for a month but her family advice to move on and focus on Dongpyo and her success to stand up again and starts her career as a music teacher. When Seungwoo sees Jinhyuk again, she feel her heart race fast and she knows that she still love him just like before. She really knows Jinhyuk well even though he 2 years older than her. She is thinking about him right now after Jinhyuk and Jinwoo left.

“Omma, do you know Jinwoo’s dad?” ask Dongpyo.

“Ah... yes, we went to the same college. Uncle Jinhyuk is my senior and he is kind. Jinwoo’s parents are Omma’s bestfriend during college. He is like Omma brother because he takes good care of me and Aunty Wooseok. He always helps us with some assignment.” Said Seungwoo with a smile.

“Do you like Uncle Jinhyuk, Omma?” ask Dongpyo.

“I was but it was too late, since Uncle Jinhyuk date Aunty Wooseok.” Said Seungwoo.

“Ouh, that’s so sad.”

“Hey, at least you get to be friends with their son, Jinwoo right.” Cheer Seungwoo.

“Do you still have feelings for Uncle Jinhyuk?” ask Dongpyo curious.

“Since when my precious know about love.” Said Seungwoo who is surprise with her son’s question.

“Aunty Sunhwa told me that you like someone when you were in college. So I think it maybe that guy is Uncle Jinhyuk.” Said Dongpyo.

“I don’t know, Dongpyo. Omma still confuse this whole situation right now. We haven’t contact since end of college.” Said Seungwoo.

“Uncle Jinhyuk is handsome, Omma. He really kind and fun to play with.” Said Dongpyo with a smile.

“How do you know about him?” ask Seungwoo

“He once shows up as a one day teacher and all of us love him. He will make sure that all of us are ok.” Said Dongpyo.

“Dongpyo ah, do you want Uncle Jinhyuk to be your father?” ask Seungwoo. 

She knows that Jinhyuk is the one when Dongpyo tell her story about Jinhyuk. She just wants to ask Dongpyo to see his reaction.

“Can I? I really like Uncle Jinhyuk. We can live with Jinwoo together and we can play together with Yohan hyung. I really envy Jinwoo with Yohan hyung.” Said Dongpyo cheerfully.

“If that’s what you want, but not right now, ok. Omma just see Uncle Jinhyuk. So, it will take times to be together.” Said Seungwoo.

“Thank you, Omma.” Dongpyo hug his mother.

“Anything for you, sweetie.” Seungwoo returns the hug.

Seungwoo need to tell Jinhyuk about this but will Jinhyuk agree with it. She is unsure if Jinhyuk still has feelings at her and her also curious about her feelings towards him. She really needs to tell someone about it.

= = =

Jinhyuk told his family about meeting Seungwoo during dinner time. Jinwoo also told his family what he does at the Han’s house. Jinhyuk’s sister, Lee Seohyun knows about Jinhyuk crush towards Seungwoo. She went outside the yard to search for her brother and see him beside a pool.

“Are you ok, Oppa?” ask Seohyun.

“I’m ok, why?” said Jinhyuk.

“I watch from a far that you think about Seungwoo.” Seohyun sat beside Jinhyuk and let her feet inside the pool.

Jinhyuk just smile at his sister.

“Do you still like her?” ask Seohyun.

“I don’t know. I’m confused right now.” Said Jinhyuk.

“Well, I can see that Jinwoo really like Seungwoo a lot. Isn’t that what your goal is to find a mother for them?” said Seohyun.

“Yes, but what about Yohan. He still hasn’t met her yet. What if Yohan didn’t like her?” said Jinhyuk.

“Relax, Yohan will be fine. I’ve know Seungwoo isn’t the type that Yohan dislike. You too also know about her right. You both have been best friends since college and also known as brother-sister relationship by the whole college right. So, what is the worry about? Maybe Seungwoo also still has a feeling for you, man up and go for it. You don’t want to lose her again right?” said Seohyun.

“I know, but….”

“No, but Mr. Lee Jinhyuk. You have a mission right now. That mission is very important for you and the kids. You don’t want my favorite nephews to have less mother loved right?” plead Seohyun.

“Okay, I go and see her next time.” Said Jinhyuk.

“I know you can do it. Appa and Omma are really worry you know. You have got busier since Wooseok unnie gone. Yohan and Jinwoo always ask me when they are going to have a mother. I know you still love Wooseok unnie, but you have to move on without her. Yohan and Jinwoo are more important right now. About Yohan, I will talk to him. Just be friends again with Seungwoo and see what happened then.” Said Seohyun.

“You know for someone who doesn’t have experience about love, you sure are expert about it.” Said Jinhyuk with a smile.

“Excuse me, I have some experience ok. I also gave some advice to my friends too.” Said Seohyun proudly.

“I’m glad you’re my little sister. I would be stress thinking about this.” Said Jinhyuk.

"Thanks, I’m also glad that you are my brother. You know if you have any problem, you can just come to me right.” Seohyun hug Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk knew that his family is worry about him but he knew they all support him and take good care of Yohan and Jinwoo. He also glad that he get some courage from Seohyun.  
He want his whole family to be happy than before and he doesn’t want to lose Seungwoo again. This is for him and is children. He promise that….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye guys, sorry for the late post. I'm not feeling well these days because of the haze here at my country. I will update more and comment anything. I'm glad to hear your advice or anything... Bye-bye....

**Author's Note:**

> Comment anything if you want.I'm glad to read it...


End file.
